Wheelchairs have traditionally been primarily limited to traversing flat smooth surfaces with few obstacles. Some limited off-road vehicles have been seen in the art. However, those noted are limited to relatively smooth surfaces and earth or grass surfaces which are dry and firm. Such wheelchairs are generally not operable on rough or rocky surfaces or in sand or snow and are inclined to become stuck in sand or snow. Prior art wheelchairs are inclined to tip over backwards if the front wheels become elevated. The front wheels in prior art wheelchairs become easily mired in soft surfaces, such as sand or snow. Braking methods on prior art wheelchairs are generally friction bar contact with the primary propulsion wheels. Such braking methods do not provide sufficient control where the wheelchair may operate at higher speeds. The present inventor's Pending Patent application 20070018443 addresses advancements for the utility of wheelchairs in off-road terrain.